Davidddizor Calls Lucy Ripples a Crybaby During the Lion King/Taken Away by Jazzi and Noodle
This is a grounded video by Sarah West. Cast *Eric as Davidddizor, Rockin' Ralph, and Ike. *Princess as Azura and Jazzi. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Kendra as Ka-Chung. *Kayla as Rita Fletcher and Noodle. *Ivy as Shimajiro and Foo. *Juan Martinez as Lucy Ripples, Stella Ripples, Mrs Ripples, and Roxy Ruffles. *John Martinez as Rudolph Ruffles, Mr Ripples, and Stone Rabbit. *Jennifer as Custard. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Rei Kobayashi. *Shy Girl as Mimirin. Transcript Part 1: Davidddizor makes fun of Lucy during The Lion King (Emerald Valley, August 13, 2017, 6:30 PM. It was a peaceful evening. Lucy and Davidddizor are watching The Lion King. However, Davidddizor was not behaving.) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) (Lucy starts sniffling as her eyes filled up with tears and it made Davidddizor happy) Davidddizor: Ha! (10x) Lucy, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (4x) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Lucy in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Davidddizor: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of bats you are, whimping like a loser. Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! to hold in the tears, Lucy began to cry and sob like a female teenager even ultra mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic tsunami of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 50,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to Rudolph in a black background with flames Rudolph: (in Kidaroo voice) DAVIDDDIZOR!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU.. ARE.. IN.. TROUBLE.. AND.. IN.. DEAD MEAT!!! Part 2: Davidddizor Gets Taken Away by Jazzi and Noodle to: Outside Davidddizor's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound played really loudly. to: The living room Rudolph: Davidddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Lucy and make her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Custard: I agree with Rudolph! Foo: You probably killed over 50,000 people because of what you did to Lucy!! Luna: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Ike: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 30,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Lucy bawl extremely harder! Rei: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Lucy's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Stone: Why would you make Lucy cry like that? Stella: Do you know she was a nice 8 year old dog? Ka-Chung: You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Lucy cry extremely mega harder, you stupid boy!!! Azura: That's right, Davidddizor. You should be sorry for what you did to Lucy. Ralph: Now Lucy needs to go to sleep because of you. B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Shimajiro: That's it! You are grounded until the 30th anniversary of The Lion King! And for that, Jazzi and her brother Noodle will take you both away! Mimirin: I agree with Shimajiro! Jazzi and Noodle, take away Davidddizor! Jazzi: Me and my brother Noodle are here to take you away! You are coming to Porkbelly so you can get attacked and spanked by Summer! Noodle: I agree with my sister! Also, April and August will force you to watch our television show on Family Jr. Rita: We expect Davidddizor to go to Porkbelly. Part 3 Finale: Mrs Ripples and Mr Ripples Comfort Lucy/Tickle Time for Lucy/A Bedtime Story for Lucy to Lucy's bedroom; Lucy was crying and sobbing with tears streaming down her face and spraying from her eyes like a water hose; Her parents, Mrs Ripples and Mr Ripples, are comforting her Mrs Ripples: It's okay, Lucy. Davidddizor got taken away by Jazzi and Noodle. He will not make you cry.' Lucy: I know, Daddy and Mommy! (sniffles) The death of Mufasa was one of the ten saddest moments in history!! Now my stomach was navy blue and sad!! (cries like a female teenager) Mr Ripples: It's okay, sweetie. Luna and Rei are making you some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, gooseberry pie, blackberry pie, dark sweet cherry pie, royal anne cherry pie, pumpkin pie, lemon meringue pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, green cherry pie, french toast, waffles, fries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, butterscotch fudge, peach cobblers, mixed berry cobblers, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, mint chip fudge, banana split fudge, orange sherbet fudge, cotton candy fudge, red velvet fudge, munchie cat fudge, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, blue raspberry shakes, caramel shakes, orange shakes, lemon shakes, grape shakes, lime shakes, green berry shakes, lemon sherbet shakes, orange sherbet shakes, watermelon shakes, raspberry sherbet shakes, lime sherbet shakes, raspberry sundaes, chocolate sundaes, butterscotch sundaes, orange sundaes, green berry sundaes, dark cherry sundaes, cherry sundaes, caramel sundaes, mint sundaes, marachsino cherry sundaes, blue raspberry sundaes. grape sundaes, lemon lime sundaes Vanilla Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Lemon Pepsi, Lime Pepsi, Raspberry Ginger Ale, Blackberry Ginger Ale, Cranberry Ginger Ale, Cherry 7up, buttered popcorn, jalapeno popcorn, party sandwiches, root beer float, cream soda float, red cow, purple cow, orange cow, orange soda float, citrus cow, black cow, brown cow, garlic shrimp, turkey, pink cow, green cow, chocolate ice cream soda, vanilla ice cream soda, strawberry soda, lemon ice cream soda, lime ice cream soda, orange ice cream soda, beer, brandy, and wine for dinner. Lucy: Really? (sniffles) Thank you for cheering me up, Daddy and Mommy. I will feel happy when Luna and Rei make me some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, gooseberry pie, blackberry pie, dark sweet cherry pie, royal anne cherry pie, pumpkin pie, lemon meringue pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, green cherry pie, french toast, waffles, fries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, butterscotch fudge, peach cobblers, mixed berry cobblers, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, mint chip fudge, banana split fudge, orange sherbet fudge, cotton candy fudge, red velvet fudge, munchie cat fudge, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, blue raspberry shakes, caramel shakes, orange shakes, lemon shakes, grape shakes, lime shakes, green berry shakes, lemon sherbet shakes, orange sherbet shakes, watermelon shakes, raspberry sherbet shakes, lime sherbet shakes, raspberry sundaes, chocolate sundaes, butterscotch sundaes, orange sundaes, green berry sundaes, dark cherry sundaes, cherry sundaes, caramel sundaes, mint sundaes, marachsino cherry sundaes, blue raspberry sundaes. grape sundaes, lemon lime sundaes Vanilla Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Lemon Pepsi, Lime Pepsi, Raspberry Ginger Ale, Blackberry Ginger Ale, Cranberry Ginger Ale, Cherry 7up, buttered popcorn, jalapeno popcorn, party sandwiches, root beer float, cream soda float, red cow, purple cow, orange cow, orange soda float, citrus cow, black cow, brown cow, garlic shrimp, turkey, pink cow, green cow, chocolate ice cream soda, vanilla ice cream soda, strawberry soda, lemon ice cream soda, lime ice cream soda, orange ice cream soda, beer, brandy, and wine for dinner. Ripples and Mr Ripples comfort Lucy, and she stops crying Jazzi, Noodle, B.B. Jammies, Mrs Ripples, Mr Ripples, and Rudolph soon had some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, gooseberry pie, blackberry pie, dark sweet cherry pie, royal anne cherry pie, pumpkin pie, lemon meringue pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, green cherry pie, french toast, waffles, fries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, butterscotch fudge, peach cobblers, mixed berry cobblers, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, mint chip fudge, banana split fudge, orange sherbet fudge, cotton candy fudge, red velvet fudge, munchie cat fudge, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, blue raspberry shakes, caramel shakes, orange shakes, lemon shakes, grape shakes, lime shakes, green berry shakes, lemon sherbet shakes, orange sherbet shakes, watermelon shakes, raspberry sherbet shakes, lime sherbet shakes, raspberry sundaes, chocolate sundaes, butterscotch sundaes, orange sundaes, green berry sundaes, dark cherry sundaes, cherry sundaes, caramel sundaes, mint sundaes, marachsino cherry sundaes, blue raspberry sundaes. grape sundaes, lemon lime sundaes Vanilla Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Lemon Pepsi, Lime Pepsi, Raspberry Ginger Ale, Blackberry Ginger Ale, Cranberry Ginger Ale, Cherry 7up, buttered popcorn, jalapeno popcorn, party sandwiches, root beer float, cream soda float, red cow, purple cow, orange cow, orange soda float, citrus cow, black cow, brown cow, garlic shrimp, turkey, pink cow, green cow, chocolate ice cream soda, vanilla ice cream soda, strawberry soda, lemon ice cream soda, lime ice cream soda, orange ice cream soda, beer, brandy, and wine that Luna and Rei made for dinner. Lucy happily took a bath and brushed her teeth and used dental rinse. Lucy was comfy and nice in her PJ's. Lucy was wearing bright pink footie pajamas lays down on her bed and Mr Ripples tucked her in Ripples gives Lucy a doll Ripples was about to tickle Lucy Mr Ripples: Here comes the tickle monster. Ripples tickles Lucy's kidneys, making her laugh Lucy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! DADDY, THIS IS AWESOME!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! I AM TICKLISH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! tickling ends Mr Ripples: You sure are laughing when i tickle your kidneys. Lucy: Yes, Daddy. begins to yawn Mrs Ripples: Lucy, are you okay? Lucy: Yes, Mommy. I am okay. (yawns) But i am extremely sleepy and tired after all that bawling when Davidddizor made fun of me during the Lion King. And all that laughing made me sleepy and tired too. Mr Ripples: I know, sweetie. All that bawling and all that laughing sure made you feel sleepy and tired. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Davidddizor called you a crybaby during The Lion King. And you were laughing extremely mega harder like crazy when i tickled your kidneys. Lucy: I know, Daddy. (yawns) Can you please read me a bedtime story to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Ripples: Yes, sweetie. Ripples got out a book and began to read Lucy a story about The Little Prince the story, Lucy yawned Lucy: Thanks, Daddy. You made me happy. You are my best story teller to read me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Ripples: Thank you, sweetie. You sure are extremely sleepy and tired. A bedtime story will help you sleep peacefully in your bed. Lucy: Yes, Daddy. (yawns) I know. I think i am ready to.. (yawns) Go.. to.. (yawns) sleep.. yawned and fell fast asleep. She was sleepy and tired. Thank gosh she was extremely sleepy Mr Ripples: Good night, sweetie. Ripples and Mr Ripples left Lucy's room, turned off the lights, and closed the door; Lucy was sleeping peacefully in her bed Category:Davidddizor's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West Category:Bedtime Stuff